The Lost Lagoon
by ThurinRanger
Summary: A short, sweet, sad story about Finduilas and her family. ONESHOT. Please Review! Flames not appreciated! I wrote this story especially for my Naneth, I hope you all enjoy! Rated Kplus for safety reasons.


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongThis story is for my Naneth. /strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongPlease Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite! :D/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Faramir yawned, stretched, and managed to drag his eyes open./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"It was early morning, and he wanted desperately to go back to sleep./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Come on Faramir! Today we're going to Dol Amroth, mother said: 'Get up bright and early,' remember?" Boromir shook his younger brother lightly as he himself began to dress./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Faramir grumbled something unintelligible. He hadn't comprehended half of what his brother had said, for he was still wandering in his dreams./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Boromir looked annoyed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Dol. Amroth. Right. Now." He said slowly and loudly right in Faramir's ear./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I forgot!" Faramir cried surprise as he leapt out of bed and started fumbling with the buttons on his nightshirt./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Thank you Boromir." He said as an afterthought, while Boromir began helping him undo the big buttons from the little button-holes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Come on, come on." Denethor hurried his family up the plank and onto the ship, Faramir babbling all the while./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""-and then Uncle will take us swimming maybe, and the fishes are going to nibble at our-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Do be careful Boromir!" Finduilas gasped, barely saving her reckless son from falling off the side of the boat./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""-but before we eat that, we must find out if it's really-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""We forgot my trunk!" Denethor exclaimed, running at breakneck pace back down the plank./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""-'cause if, what on middle-earth is papa doing, Boromir?-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hurry dear! The boat's about to leave!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""-as I was saying, I hope the kittens-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Did you remember your shawl?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Of course."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""-and I wonder if I get to sleep, Boromir! You're not listening!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Faramir, you know Boromir doesn't like ships, he's trying to compose himself."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Sorry Boromir. Papa, when are we going to get there?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Soon, my son."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'm glad. Dol Amroth is the happiest place in the world!" Faramir cried with delight, sifting in his trunk for his cloth doll./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Boys don't play with cloth dolls." Boromir reminded, now somewhat composed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I do though. I like it, I don't care what other boys say!" Faramir hugged the doll close./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Father, you really must take that doll away. Faramir is too old for it!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Denethor laughed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""He isn't even five yet, Boromir. He will grow out of it when he is ready."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Boromir shook his head regretfully./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Faramir clutched his doll protectively./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What did you boys pack in your trunk?" Finduilas asked quickly, feeling that it was most definitely time to change the subject./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Faramir opened his proudly with a click./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"It was packed to the brim with books./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Finduilas gasped./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Faramir! What about clothes?" His mother said, quite alarmed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""They're in Boromir's trunk."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You do know that there are many books is Dol Amroth?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Faramir nodded./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Finduilas realized what a terrible idea it had been to let the boys pack their own trunks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What about you, Boromir?" She sighed, preparing herself for an equally horrific sight./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Boromir cracked his open, revealing his clothes, Faramir's clothes, his dulled sword, as well as various other possessions, the sort one would expect to find in a traveling trunk./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Finduilas heaved a sigh of relief./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Why'd you bring 'em any way?" Boromir asked curiously, as he wiped Faramir's runny nose./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I like them. You know, the pictures, and the stories. Papa reads to me the ones that I can't. It's wonderful!" Faramir sighed happily, sinking down into his fathers lap./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Denethor was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. He liked ships even less than Boromir./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Could you read me one?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Boromir bit his lip in an awkward way./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He was beginning to have suspicions that Faramir was better at reading than he, and it was making him uneasy./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Please?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Boromir shook his head./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Faramir sighed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Alright, what do you want to do then?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Let's play...KILL THE GIGANTIC BEAR!" Boromir jumped up and growled menacingly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Faramir's eye's widened with fright as he dove for cover behind a fish-barrel./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Look children! There it is!" Finduilas breathed with satisfaction, as they neared their destination./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yay! Dol Amroth is the best place in the world!" Faramir danced around the deck merrily, before leaping into his father's arms./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Look! It's Uncle!" Boromir cried with delight as he leant over the railing, waving furiously at Imrahil, standing on the dock./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The family all hurried down the wide plank, excited for their stay in Dol Amroth./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Uncle!" The boys cried, almost simultaneously as they locked their uncle in a loving embrace./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Boromir! Faramir!" He cried, squeezing them tightly before giving FInduilas a gentle kiss on the cheek, and Denethor a friendly pat on the back./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Whatarewegonnadofirst?" Faramir squealed as fast as he could, practically hanging from Imrahil's shoulders./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Boys! You know we must settle in a bit before we go off galavanting with that Uncle of yours." Finduilas sighed pleasurably, prying Faramir from Imrahil's neck./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I think I want to stay at home when he takes them places. I'm rather frightened to see what that brother of yours will do next." Denethor whispered to his wife merrily, before smiling broadly and putting a strong arm around her delicate shoulders./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""We've missed you so much, you have no idea." Faramir began, grabbing the hand not occupied carrying trunks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oh, I think I do." The Uncle smiled warmly, giving Faramir's hand a small squeeze before continuing on./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Let's go right now!" Faramir cried in delight, stripping off his clothing right in their room, causing the servants in the hallway to laugh in an embarrassed way before politely hurrying on./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Here." Boromir said in his most paternal voice, helping Faramir into some nice soft trousers./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Boromir himself had already discreetly changed in the closet./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Come on, crew!" Imrahil began helping the boys "Escape" out the window./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Finduilas smiled, shook her head, and leapt right out of the window after them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Alright now, we must be very careful with crabs." Imrahil was cautioning as they all ran across the sands, barefoot, in nothing but trousers./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Even Finduilas had on trousers(with a blouse underneath, of course)./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Where are you taking us?" Faramir asked excitedly, dodging a particularly aggressive looking crab./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""A secret cove."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The boys' eyes widened./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"They ran along the shore right where the tide came in for quite some time, before running over sand-dunes and tall, spiky grasses./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Wait," he cautioned, putting out his hand to signal stop, "this is a magical place, we must behave ourselves."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Faramir nodded solemnly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Boromir straightened out Faramir's hair nervously as if they were about to meet the King of Rohan./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Finduilas flashed Imrahil an excited glance./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Imrahil drew back the screen of grass and branches./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Woah." Boromir whispered, Faramir's mouth fell open./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"A small clearing, a small lagoon. Surrounded by forgotten trees whose branches bent to the ground. The smell of the sea was strong, the lagoon water was salt./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What should we call it?" Imrahil whispered, leading the three in deeper./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""The lost lagoon. I'm sure it was part of the ocean once, but now it's lost to both the sea, and to mankind." Faramir said gravely, staring, wide-eyed at his new surroundings./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Do you think it will ever become un-lost? Do you think it misses the sea? Do you think the sea is looking for it?" He asked worriedly, after a short pause./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Finduilas shook her head./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I think it is happy here. Though I'm sure it longs dreadfully for the sea sometimes." She sighed sadly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Faramir nodded understandingly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You boys want to swim here?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Can we?!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Of course! Your mother and I did when we were children!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"And so the days of pleasure began./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The boys adored the lagoon, just like their mother and uncle had before them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Those were the days which Faramir remembered fondly all his life./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Those days were perfect./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"And then life went on./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Finduilas left them forever. The lagoon dried up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"But Faramir would never forget them, they lived in too dear a place in his heart./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"They would never truly fade./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongI hope you all enjoyed! Please give me feedback./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong:D/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong~Thurin/strong/p 


End file.
